Undermarriedcover
by rimaf
Summary: So What's there to say? The title says it all, Kensi and Deeks like to tease and play around but there's allways some true behind it and what will happen when they are assigned to go undercover as husband and wife? Read and find out, Basically Densi :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, so it's my first fanfiction, I have just so many ideas and I thought about sharing them with you, why not? Please read and let me know :D

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: los angeles or any of it's characters , because if I did Kensi would be homeeee

It was 5:30 a.m. but he was already awake. It was meant to be a great day of surfing, but when Deeks woke up all he could think about was her, his partner, and how every girl fade in comparison. He had been trying to go on dates but, eventually, everyone seemed meaningless. It's not like the girls were boring, they weren't, and they were not ugly, definitely not; but there was this thing, this person, that always popped-up on his mind whenever he was trying to connect with them. He actually, for one moment, thought about pouring his heart out to Kensi, but then NO, no way! it's not like he had a chance with her, and then if he did make a move it could screw up his partnership and his friendship and he didn't think he could live with that. He had waited for a long time now, he could wait a bit longer, till he thought that she was ready.

The sound of someone knocking on the door woke him from his thoughts. He really didn't want to move, he was too comfy... eh, maybe whoever was knocking would give up... But no, of course not! *knock knock* Deeks groaned, but finally got out of bed.

When he looked through the peep-hole he opened the door to a very excited Brandon. Brandon was his friend for like 5 years and he had arranged with him to go surfing this morning.

"C'mon Marty, the swell is great! Why aren't you already ready"

"Really?! Already ready?" he said while rolling his eyes, one thing he got from Kensi

"Do not avoid my question.. Oh you have a girl there haven't you? Your date went well?"

"No, no no. No date, no girl"

"Then what are you doing still inside?"

"You're right.."

"Duh" as if it wasn't obvious, Brandon was always right, kind of remembered him of someone else

"Be ready in 5"

Said and done, they were at the beach 15 minutes later and after an hour or so of surfing Brandon went off to shore, leaving Deeks alone with the waves.

Just before Deeks came out of the water he looked at his towel and saw that, unexpectedly, it wasn't just Brandon who was there, there was a girl that he would recognize anywhere, Kensi, and by the looks of it she was having fun with Brandon. He was probably hitting on her, and who could blame him? It's not like he was blind.. Kensi was hot! But that wasn't the only thing that Deeks liked about her, no way!

She was looking at Deeks now, and he realized, he was staring. Oh my god, maybe she did't noticed or she would kill him. He waved at her and went straight to shore.

Brandon was talking to her but he was just rambling and Kensi couldn't care less about what he was saying. She just leaned back on Deeks' towel that smelled like him, and oh it smelled so damn good, and she just enjoyed the view. Deeks was her partner, her best friend, and probably could be more than that but she didn't have the gouts to tell him how much she really liked him. But she did, she liked him so much, she hadn't liked someone this much since Jack. And yet Deeks was oh but so different, Jack was navy straight up, tall, clean shave, green eyes, and then, on the other hand, there was Deeks, her blonde , blue eyed scruffy partner whose smile made her feel instantly happier. And Deeks, just like that was hot! And she just couldn't help but notice that he looked so good with half of the suit down, water dripping from his toned abs...

"Good morning sunshine! Like what you see?" ups, she was staring and he definitely saw it

"Could be better.." who was she kidding? but she couldn't afford to tell him how good he looked or his ego would go through the roof.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of my beautiful partner coming here?" he said, ignoring her comment, she was staring so it could only really mean one thing, she liked him, at least his body..

"You're beautiful partner" she said rolling her eyes "is here to take your ass to work, Eric called and said he couldn't get to you, what obviously meant that you would be at the beach and that I would have to pick you up"

"You know me so well Kensalina. Brandon you'll be ok right?"

"Of course, very nice to meet you Kensi" he said as he slipped his phone number to Kensi "Call me sometime, maybe we could grab a coffee"

"Sure" she said smiling at him. Deeks didn't like it one bit, it's not like Kensi was his but he wanted her to be, and he had been around for ages and then his friend just meets her and he's already asking her out? And she said yes?

He flashed a grin to her, said goodbye to Marty and walked out leaving Kensi and Deeks to go to work. The car ride to OSP was fast and Deeks didn't ask her anything about Brandon, 'thanks for that' she thought and he just rambled. As soon as they walked in the bullpen they were called upstairs to Ops.

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, I'm glad you could finally join us"

"Sorry Hetty, Deeks here had to have his morning bath on the sea" she said smirking at him

"I'll have you know that if I hadn't gone surfing, I'd be grumpy and then all of you would be stuck with me complaining all day about doing paperwork. I'm late for the sake of the team"

"Very thoughtful of you Mr. Deeks, but I'm glad that you brought that up. You and Ms. Blye are not doing paperwork today or anytime the next couple of weeks" Deeks and Kensi looked at each other with surprise written on their faces "You'll be going undercover to stop what we think is an arm dealer who lives in Lieut. James Sampson's neighborhood "

"What are our covers?"

"You'll be going in as Tyler and Jessica Franta"

"Siblings?" Kensi asked

"Newly weds" Hetty stated. Deeks smile couldn't grow wider as he thought about the weeks that followed and how this "little vacation" could be the right time to let their _thing_ become more than that. Kensi didn't smile but she was also looking forward to this week with her favourite partner.

So that's it for now, hope you liked it. Let me know if you are reading and if you want a next chapter ;) A review would make my day and if you have any ideas to the story I'd be more than happy to add them to mines, just write them on the reviews or PM me about them :D

Also, sorry if there were any mistakes, the next time I'll be more careful. Feel free to criticise


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay guys... hope it's worth it**

**disclaimer is still the same: do not own nothing or ever will for that matter**

**Good reading:)**

"I wonder what clothes Hetty chose for you… Are we going to be like a classy couple or are we going to be like a hipster one? OH no no no, I bet we are going to be the hot couple. Yes definitely, how didn't I think of that.. look at me! Good job at finding your husband sweetheart" Deeks said as he put his blue shirt on.

"You are lucky you're in there because otherwise your shoulder would be already sore" Kensi said while she put her yellow and white summer dress on. It was just perfect, it was one of the things she loved about going undercover, the fancy clothes and how every single one of them seem to be made only for her.

"Hey now! You wouldn't want to hurt your hubby would you? Maybe,…" Deeks stopped mid-sentence when both of them opened the curtains. Their eyes locked and for a moment there, Deeks lost his breath. Kensi was absolutely gorgeous and she didn't even need makeup. The dress was casual and clingy suggesting every curve that his partner and now 'pretend to be wife' had.

"Don't want to drool over that shirt do we Deeks?" She had to say something really, Deeks was openly undressing her with his eyes and she couldn't focus without doing the same. His broad shoulders and lean body were brought out by his shirt, and his eyes ow his eyes were just the brightest shade of blue with a hint of something else that she couldn't really name.

"Hey now that's not fair, a husband is allowed to admire his gorgeous wife."

"You thing I'm gorgeous?" Kensi was taken aback by his answer

"Definitly, now me! Why couldn't Hetty find me some right size pants. Gosh! I swear they couldn't be more tight"

"Come on loverboy stop complaining we need to get to our house." She said leaving the locker room.

"Kens wait up! " she turned to him " My Sweet " she made a face "Fern, I know that we didn't start so great and that there weren't really naked pictures of you in that computer. Believe me I checked it" he said smirking while she rolled her eyes "but we have come a long way and so" he propped himself on one knee "Jessica, Jess, Jessy, would you make me the happiest man on earth by giving me the pleasure of watching and hearing that creepy smile of yours every day and every morning and be monopolized by a bed hog that you are when it comes to sharing a bed? Will you marry me? " He asked looking up at her and wondering if this would ever happen under a different situation.

"Oh _Tyler,_of course" she said giving her hand to him for him to place the ring on her finger. "Love the wedding ring by the way. And the proposal, BRAVO" she said clapping her hands "You're getting better at it Deeks, really"

_Yep just preparing myself for when it's real._ "Not really honey, you're the one that is growing more fond of your charming partner."

"Will my charming partner stop with the nicknames now? The mission hasn't even started and already you're all in with the cheesy nicknames. "

"You love them now, come to the car. It's my turn driving."

**I'll try and update next week. Please review it makes me write faster and keep me going on.**


End file.
